Superman
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Amy is playing matchmaker between Alek and Chloe by singing Superman by Taylor Swift...Song-fic...REVIEW! please...rated T for some language at the end


**This is my first fan-fic for Nine Lives of Chloe King. I have recently become majorly obsessed with this show **** especially Chloe+Alek. I thought of doing this song-fic while listening to it while doing my chores.**

**I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King…If I did, Alek and Chloe would been together in the first episode ;)**

Amy had invited Alek and me to watch her sing at the café next to where I work. She started off by saying a quick intro.

"This is for two of my friends who refuse to get together no matter how perfect they are for each other." The small audience lightly chuckled as Amy looked directly at me and Alek. "This is Superman by Taylor Swift."

_Tall, dark and superman  
>He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away<br>To save the world or go to work  
>It's the same thing to me<br>He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
>I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him<br>And I hang on every word that you say, yay  
>You smile and say, "How are you?"<br>I say, "Just fine"  
>I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever<em>

I looked over at Alek as Amy was singing only to see that he was taking small glances at me as if to see my reaction. I could see why Amy thought this song would apply to us.

Alek is tall and has a perfect tan. When he "works", it's just him trying to protect me from the Order. It's him trying to save the world; and succeeding. I know that as long as _he _is the one to explain things about the Mai, I will hang onto every single word he says. Even when he is watching over me by being on my roof, I can't help but miss him. Whenever he asks me if I'm okay, I say that I am perfectly fine, even if it's not the truth.

I always forget to tell him that I'm in love with him, and I will be forever.

_I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world I'll be around  
>I watch superman fly away<br>Come back I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down  
><em>

Every night, when Alek walks me home, I watch him jump high onto the buildings, almost as if he is flying to perch himself on top of my house to watch over me for the night. I know that he always has a busy night ahead of him. I know that someday Alek and I will be together. I can't be with Brian and I am perfectly okay with that as long as I have Alek. We are both Mai and I know that we are perfect for each other.

_Tall, dark and beautiful  
>He's complicated, he's irrational<br>But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah  
>Something in his deep brown eyes has me singin'<br>He's not as bad like his reputation  
>I can't hear one single word they say<br>And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be okay  
>I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day<br>_

As he is sitting next to me, I realize he is absolutely perfect. He has perfect sandy blonde hair, and deep brown eyes. He can be totally complicated, sending me mixed signals, and he is completely irrational. I have eight lives to spare while he only has this one life. I'm sure I can sacrifice one for him, and I would in a heartbeat.

He has a horrible reputation at school as a player, which is pretty weird since he can't kiss any of the girls at school, since they're all human. I know he really isn't as bad as people say he is. I just decide to tune them out now. Even if he leaves, I know he makes sure that there is _always _Mai looking after me. It warms my heart just to know that he is looking after me.

_I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world I'll be around  
>I watch superman fly away<br>Come back I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down_

_And I watch you fly around the world  
>And I hope you don't chase some other girl<br>Don't forget, don't forget about me  
>I'm far away but I'll never let you go<br>I'm lovestruck and looking out the window  
>Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be<br>Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
>Wishing the card was from you<br>Wishing the call was from you_

_'cause I loved you from the very first day  
><em>

I hope that when he goes on a separate mission than me, he doesn't fall for some other girl along the way. I never want to let him go. He is the single most important person in my life. Sometimes I get flowers, cards, or calls from Brian saying how much he wants us to get together. I can't help but wish that all of these were from Alek.

_I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today to save the world<br>I'll be around forever and ever here  
>I watch superman fly away<br>I swear I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down_

_La, la, la_

_When you come back down_

As Amy finished, the audience started to clap.

I glanced over at Alek to see that he was staring at me. "Do you think she was directing that towards us?" he asked in that alluring British accent.

"I'm going to have to say yes," I answered.

"Good. Then I won't feel stupid when I do this," he said, leaning forward. I leaned the rest of the way and we shared a passionate kiss. When we pulled away, we noticed that the audience disappeared. The only people left were Paul, Brian, Amy, Alek, and me. Wait, Brian? He was staring directly at me with envy in his eyes, which was directed towards Alek.

"So you won't kiss me, but you'll kiss that British bastard?" Brian yelled with nothing but pure anger in his voice. "Why the hell would you kiss _him_?"

"I _love _him!" I shouted, feeling Alek snake an arm around my waist. I didn't even notice that we were standing. Having Alek's arm around my waist was somehow calming to me.

"And I love her," Alek added in his perfect accent. Upon hearing that, I slightly smiled.

"Ugh!" Brian stormed out of the café.

Alek turned back to me and continued kissing me.

He is most certainly my Superman.

**I'm not proud of this fic but please tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated ;)**


End file.
